


蒲公英飘啊飘

by Iodilnaire



Category: A3! (Video Game), Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: A3!和ES的梦幻联动（？）含一点点不明显的薰杏和缀&一成。羽风薰的OOC是我的，我不擅长写他。
Kudos: 2





	蒲公英飘啊飘

橘子汽水，水果芭菲，还有放了大量蓝色色素的冰沙。夏天的热浪跟随着客人的脚步进进出出，让人心不在焉。缀翻来覆去地看手里的打印本，想再从中找出不妥当的地方，被泉按住了。

“缀君已经检查过了，一定没问题的。”她一边说着，一边把柠檬水推到他的手边。缀紧张得有些说不出话来，这是第一次为满开剧团以外的商业演出写剧本，他还有些没有把握。

“……毕竟不太清楚对方是否能够满意。”缀深深地吸了一口气，“而且这次没有演员作为参照，万一和对方的期待相差太远，恐怕修改会很难。”

动笔之前，泉尽可能给了他足够多的关于演员的信息，只是委托方对自己的演员好像也没有什么自信，含糊其辞地说“都是很有个性的人”，写一个故事风格比较诡谲黑暗的会比较好。缀腹诽，还能有比剧团里的那些家伙更有个性的人吗，如此想着写了一个普通适当的故事。

“啊，来了！”泉的眼神微微一动，高兴地朝门口招了招手。

夹着公文包的小姑娘从玻璃门缝溜进来，肩胛骨后的白衬衫被汗水洇湿一块。她身后跟着一个身材高挑的男生，一头金发如同滚滚麦田，容貌胜过正午的骄阳。他热情地伸手去搭她的肩膀，被微微侧肩躲开了。

“小杏今天不和我出去约会吗？”而且看上去相当难缠。

“今天有工作哦。”杏看起来习以为常，“所以请不要再开我的玩笑啦。”

她踩着小高跟噔噔噔跑到泉的面前，精神满满地打招呼说“泉姐好”，一面侧身介绍身后跟过来的男生：“这位是羽风薰。羽风前辈这次是参与演出的人之一。”

金发的男生微微俯身，露出一个令人目眩的笑容。泉还是第一回如此近距离地见到这么漂亮的脸，介于少年的清纯和成年人的余裕之间。她顿时哑了声，有些手足失措。

“欸这位小蒲公英~”他愉快地掏出了手机，“能不能和我……”杏无奈地微微扶额，脸颊微微泛红：“羽风前辈，这是给UNDEAD接的新工作啦！”

缀目睹全程，突然意识到，是不是应该换一个夏组的剧本过来。

薰坚持不要和男人面对面坐一起，说女孩子更好沟通，结果泉和杏不得不交叉错开。缀起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，又有点头疼，倒是泉早就习惯了顶着真澄的凝视，反而表现得相当自如。所幸对方也并不是难缠的对象，仅仅只是形式性地笑闹几句，和邻桌的年轻女孩打了一转招呼，很快认真地看起了剧本。

缀有点紧张地握着手，不知道会赢得怎么样的评价。对面的两个人大致把故事的大纲看了，又稍微挑了部分对话阅读，稍微低声交流了几句。

“那个……”他有些犹豫地开了口，“如果不行的话，换成喜剧也可以的。”

他简单观察，猜测这个人的行事和一成相似，或者说从外形上也莫名有近似之处，看着有些亲切感。况且这个人给他的第一印象，似乎不太适合这个中二黑暗的设定。缀的电脑里还放了足够多的大纲，除了这个故事以外，他还准备了另外的备案。

“不不不！”闻言薰连连摆手，吓得眼睛都瞪大了，“这个剧本挺好的，要是换成喜剧，我们队长肯定要罢工。”

缀诚实地回答：“但实话说，我担心不太适合。”

闻言，薰沉默了。杏大概在憋笑，最后没忍住，掩着唇笑了起来，肩膀微微抽动。这个说法太打击人，薰怀疑自己看起来难道就这么适合演喜剧，向杏投去求救的目光，有些哀怨：“小杏……”

“我觉得喜剧也是能提升自己的一个机会哦。”杏清了清嗓子，一本正经地说道。

她被薰捉弄习惯了，难得有个能调侃他的机会，眼角都是按捺不住的笑意。两个人陷入奇怪的对视，薰的眉毛扬得一高一低，一张俊脸上写满不可思议，显得有些滑稽。

泉深解人意，没去打扰这段情深意切。缀则微微咳嗽一声，自觉地掏出小本子记素材。记到一半杏突然起身，拎起包说和泉约了逛街。泉不解地抬起头，薰大呼“明明先答应我了”。杏用力挤着眼睛，泉恍然大悟。两个演技拙劣的女孩子迅速撤离现场，留下剧本家和演员商谈切磋。

“是朔间前辈的安排啦，请好好工作。”杏一脸严肃地说。

“那差不多就这样吧。”薰愉快地弯了弯眼眸，“非常符合我们的条件，这点上十分感谢。”

虽然对于商讨对象不情不愿，但是确实是重要的演出工作，谈话过程也相当顺利。满开剧团的剧本家非常优秀，寥寥几个关键词就能揣摩出不死者的定位，故事设定也能够迅速表达出组合的气氛，同时避开了很多麻烦的问题。

“毕竟是要以禁忌的爱情作为题材，还要要求与观众互动，插入曲目，这个写法应该是最好的。”缀松了口气，“是监督拜托的工作，你们能够满意实在是太好了。”

“话说回来。”薰换了一个口吻，有些苦恼地抱怨，“为什么一开始想到要演喜剧啊？人家明明不是这个风格的，吓了我一大跳。”

缀的表情在瞬间僵硬了。薰困惑不解，大概以为自己踩到了对方的雷，正想说些什么糊弄过去，他又抢先开口：“实际上……是想到了剧团里的一位同伴而已，他是我的学长。”

薰困惑地歪了歪头：“我和他很像？”

缀有些虚弱地点了点头：“嗯，算是吧，一见到人就要求交换ins什么的，总而言之社交力很强……”

说到这里，他的脑海里浮现出一成的脸。上个星期他还在ins上po了缀的高中毕业照，还有各种不堪回忆的黑历史和所谓青春热血，每次想到这里，他就有一种虚脱的无力感。

“欸。”薰捏住吸管，“一见到人就交换联系方式，我可完全做不到啊~不是女孩子的话完全不行吧？为什么要男人的联系方式，光是想想就好糟糕。”

缀猜测他说的“糟糕”是某种委婉的说辞，差点脱口而出“这完全就是轻浮吧”。他想了想，又及时收了口，虽然没有幸的勇气，还是忍不住吐槽：“不、虽然缩小了对象范围但更危险了吧？”

薰一副完全没有听进去的样子，搅着塑料勺子，心思已经不在这里了。杏答应了他半个下午的约会，他还等着兑现。

不一会儿杏和泉挽着手回来，两个人单纯逛了一圈，什么东西都没有买，大概是商量好其他的事情了，回来收剧本。薰又向泉要了一次联系方式，泉没有什么戒心地给了，末了补充一句：“其实一开始，我以为你想要的是缀君的……”

“哪有哪有~”薰用着可爱的叠音，一边在手机上按下保存键，“只有可爱的女孩子才能得到我的注视哦。”

“因为，”泉顿了顿，“缀君的代表花是蒲公英。虽然大家都没有这么叫过，但是乍一听到还是忍不住稍微困惑了一下……”

“欸？”


End file.
